


Ti terrò compagnia e basta

by Ili91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, insonnia, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: Theo non glielo aveva affatto chiesto, ma quando mai Liam gli aveva prestato ascolto? Esatto, non l'aveva mai fatto. Nonostante tutto, Theo non poteva più semplicemente stare a guardare mentre Liam camminava come un zombie, privato del sonno solo perché non era in grado di far fronte ai suoi problemi. Non poteva e basta.Quando Liam tiene compagnia a Theo e lo aiuta durante la sua insonnia.





	Ti terrò compagnia e basta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll keep you company and that's final](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625944) by [laheysmythes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes). 



> Sempre grazie alla mia beta [noemicastle](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=309305).

Sai quando inizi a vivere con una persona e pensi che tutto va bene ed è normale (come può esserlo vivere con il tuo ex-nemico-ora-amico), fino a che passano i giorni e le settimane e cominci ad accorgerti delle piccole cose? 

Beh, a Liam ci volle circa una settimana e mezzo per notare che Theo aveva gli incubi e un severo caso di insonnia. Veniva spesso svegliato dal rumore di un battito cardiaco molto forte, che rappresentava il suono della paura, seguito da respiri tremolanti. Senza vederlo, Liam sapeva che quelli erano i segni di un  brutto sogno . 

Lasciò perdere ; pensava fosse una cosa temporanea, di solo un giorno o due.  Tuttavia, ciò continuava a succedere ogni singolo giorno, diventando intollerabile al punto che, ormai, Theo non riusciva più a dormire.

Liam si sentiva in colpa, sapeva per esperienza che essere solo con la propria mente come sola compagnia era la cosa peggiore che avresti potuto fare , soprattutto quando avevi incubi  e soffrivi di  insonnia. 

Perciò afferrò la sua coperta e si spostò nella camera degli ospiti; senza preoccuparsi di bussare, entrò. Theo, che era ovviamente sveglio, cominciò ad aprire la bocca per protestare, ma Liam lo zittì prima che potesse lamentarsi. 

“Non provare nemmeno a cacciarmi fuori, perché resterò qui con te per il resto della notte,” affermò Liam. Il suo tono sembrava come quello delle mamme che dicono qualcosa e la loro è l'ultima parola. 

“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Annoiarmi a morte fino a che, finalmente, mi addormenterò? Buona fortuna nel provarci.” Theo incrociò le braccia sulla difensiva, perché se c'era una cosa che odiava era mostrare debolezza, e _questo_ , proprio questo, era il massimo livello di fragilità a cui poteva arrivare. Qualcuno che gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia perché non riusciva a dormire. _P_ _fft_ , sì, giusto, come se avesse bisogno di qualcuno. 

“O così, o potrei semplicemente darti un pugno e farti perdere conoscenza, allora potrai dormire,” replicò Liam con un sorriso sarcastico stampato sulla faccia. 

“Hai dimenticato che _sono io_ quello che lo fa a te?” rispose per le rime Theo. Erano caduti ancora una volta nella loro abitudine di bisticciare, quello sembrava essere l'unico modo in cui potessero comunicare. 

“Posso benissimo farti perdere conoscenza. Spostati,” Liam spinse Theo più in là sul lato destro del letto, facendo spazio in esso per se stesso, afferrando con sé la coperta. 

Ci furono alcuni  minuti di silenzio estremamente spiacevoli  durante i quali Theo voleva addormentarsi , convinto che  Liam lo avrebbe lasciato solo (ma non lo fece perché era più spaventato di addormentarsi e rivivere il suo incubo peggiore ancora e ancora) . A nche Liam si sentiva in imbarazzo , mentre giocava con la coperta, tirando alcuni fili sciolti.

“Sai, se continui a tirarli, tra un paio d'ore non avrai più una coperta,” lo stuzzicò Theo e Liam smise all'improvviso, come se fosse stato beccato a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto. 

A quel punto Liam sbadigliò, il sonno stava chiaramente provando a vincerlo. Dopotutto erano le maledette 2 di un venerdì notte e la scuola lo aveva reso stanco e bisognoso di riposo. Ma no, non avrebbe lasciato Theo da solo, a dispetto di quanto fastidiosa fosse la chimera. 

“Vai solo a dormire, starò bene,” disse Theo, perché era impossibile non notare lo sbadiglio di Liam, e (ma) il lupo mannaro scosse la testa. 

“No, torno subito,” Liam si alzò dal letto e si diresse al piano di sotto, in cucina. 

Sapeva che se all'improvviso avesse cominciato a preparare caffé, avrebbe sicuramente svegliato i suoi genitori e non era ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Sapeva che Theo si sarebbe sentito peggio se ciò fosse accaduto. Perciò prese gli ingredienti necessari e la caffettiera (visto che era piccola), e si diresse al piano di sopra,verso la sua stanza. 

Chiuse la porta, poi aprì la finestra per lasciare uscire l'odore,  appoggiando la caffettiera sopra il comodino.  Inserì l'acqua nell'apposito spazio , poi aggiunse del caffé nel filtro e accese. Dopo un paio di minuti era pronto; adesso aveva un piccola brocca piena di caffé, che lo avrebbe aiutato a restare sveglio.

Mise tutto dentro a un thermos e ritornò nella stanza di The o,  che a ques to punto aveva preso un libro e lo stava leggendo.

“Pensavo avessi rinunciato e fossi andato a dormire,” disse Theo mentre chiudeva il volume, poi notò la bottiglia metallica. “Quello- quello è caffé?” 

“Sì, sarà necessario se ho intenzione di stare sveglio,” disse Liam e ritornò al suo posto nel letto. 

“Perché lo stai facendo? Vai a dormire,” lottò invano Theo, ma Liam era ostinato come la morte. 

“ _Perché_ ,” cominciò Liam, riponendo il suo thermos sul comodino. “So semplicemente quanto sia difficile essere da solo quando hai gli incubi e non riesci a dormire.” 

“Io non ho-” iniziò a dire Theo, ma si fermò quando vide la faccia di Liam, che sembrava dire _'Ma fammi il piacere'_. Sapeva che lui stava mentendo. 

“Che ti piaccia o no, avrai a che fare con me,” disse Liam, ancora una volta la sua voce diceva che non c'era da discutere. 

Fortunatamente, la stanza degli ospiti aveva una piccola TV, così Liam afferrò il telecomando e l'accese per evitare che sprofondassero di nuovo in un silenzio imbarazzante. Sapeva dannatamente bene che Theo non si sarebbe confidato di punto in bianco, ci sarebbe voluto tempo. 

“Hai mai guardato Star Trek?” chiese Liam a Theo tutto a un tratto, e la chimera lo guardò semplicemente con un palese punto interrogativo sulla faccia. 

“Non posso credere che non hai mai visto Star Trek. Dobbiamo rimediare,” disse Liam mentre cercava i film su Netflix. 

\---

E fu così che trascorsero le notti per il successivo paio di settimane. Liam non chiedeva o diceva nulla, semplicemente aspettava fino a che i suoi genitori si addormentavano, poi prendeva la sua coperta e si spostava nella camera degli ospiti, per tenere compagnia a Theo. 

Qualche volta parlavano di cose inutili, la maggior parte delle quali finivano per essere discussioni futili fino a che uno di loro diventava incredibilmente frustrato (quasi sempre era Liam quello che lasciava perdere) e smettevano di parlare. 

Nella maggior parte dei casi vedevano semplicemente qualcosa su Netflix, a quanto pareva Theo si era perso molte cose, perciò stavano vedendo i “classici”. Ciò significava che avevano visto Star Trek, Star Wars e Harry Potter. A Theo erano piaciuti i film, ma si era 'lamentato' con Liam che toccava a lui scegliere, perciò, dopo una breve lotta per il telecomando, Theo aveva finito per scegliere uno show chiamato Stranger Things. 

A Theo era piaciuto in gran parte, ma non aveva trovato i mostri abbastanza realistici da fare paura, perché aveva visto roba molto più spaventosa da bastargli tutta la vita. Liam, comunque, non lo avrebbe ammesso, ma si era spaventato a morte per tutta la durata dei tre giorni mentre guardavano lo show, il sonno a lungo dimenticato. 

Tutte le volte, però, Liam doveva comprare bevande energetiche o preparare caffé in anticipo(,)per riuscire a stare sveglio l'intera notte. I primi giorni, Theo aveva detto a Liam di andare a dormire al primo segno di stanchezza, ma il lupo mannaro non aveva ceduto. 

Col tempo, Theo non poté più trovare nel suo cuore qualcosa da fare per farlo smettere, perché, gli piacesse o no, la compagnia di Liam era stata di vero aiuto per lui. Non era più così spaventato, non temeva le notti come prima. In realtà gli piaceva la compagnia di Liam. 

Non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto essere spaventato da ciò o no. 

\---

Ora, mentre per Liam era diventato più facile rimanere sveglio per la maggior parte della notte – dormendo una o due ore in totale – era contemporaneamente diventato più difficile rimanere sveglio durante il giorno. Stava seduto in classe e, quando meno se lo aspettava, si addormentava. Finì in punizione innumerevoli volte perché aveva fatto la stessa cosa in molte lezioni. 

La stessa cosa  succedeva durante le conversazioni; i suoi amici gli stavano parlando, ma Liam non avrebbe prestato loro  attenzione, perché il suo cervello non poteva concentrare le poche energie che aveva su quell'azione e, allo stesso tempo, non addormentarsi.

Liam puzzava di caffé qualche volta, e durante il giorno sembrava l'ottimo esempio di una persona che ha bevuto troppa caffeina e ore dopo comincia a smaltirla, facendola sembrare uno schifo. 

Provò a nasconderlo a Theo, poiché sapeva che la chimera lo avrebbe forzato ad andare a dormire a dispetto della propria insonnia. Liam aveva la sensazione che la sua compagnia fosse in effetti d'aiuto per l'altro ragazzo, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. 

Perciò, ogni volta che arrivava da scuola, si sarebbe fatto una veloce doccia fredda per essere più sveglio. Successivamente, qualche volta si faceva un pisolino e metteva la sveglia per essere in piedi per cena. _Va tutto bene,_ diceva a se stesso. 

\---

Andava tutto _'bene'_ , fino a che l'accumulo di settimane di dormire a malapena sortì lo stesso effetto che aveva fatto su Theo all'inizio, e la sua maschera di _'va tutto bene'_ iniziò involontariamente a frantumarsi davanti alla chimera. 

Stava camminando verso la camera di Theo mentre si stava versando una tazza di caffé da una vera e propria brocca, il thermos ormai dimenticato. Liam stava sbadigliando e Theo aveva notato l'espressione fin troppo stanca sulla faccia del lupo mannaro, che sembrava invecchiato di tre anni all'improvviso per la mancanza di sonno. 

Theo non poteva ancora tenerlo sveglio. Non lo avrebbe fatto. 

“Allora oggi ve... vediamo-” provò a dire Liam tra gli sbadigli, ma non riuscì a finire la frase. Prese un sorso del suo caffé, pregando una forza qualsiasi di aiutarlo a rimanere sveglio per almeno un po' di ore. 

“ _No_ , non vedremo niente,” disse Theo. Adesso era lui quello che suonava come se non ci fosse da discutere. 

“Come?” Liam girò la testa per guardare Theo, provando a fissarlo, ma fallendo perché i suoi occhi erano semplicemente troppo stanchi. 

“Stanotte andrai a dormire e basta,” affermò Theo, portando via la tazza di caffé di Liam e poggiandola sull'altro comodino, lontana dalla portata del lupo mannaro. 

“No, devo stare sve-” cominciò a protestare Liam, ma fu interrotto da Theo che lo zittì. 

“ _No.”_

“ _Sì.”_

“ _Liam,”_ inziò a dire Theo, ma Liam si alzò dal letto, andando a prendere una lattina di bevanda energetica da dove si trovava il resto delle scorte, nell'altro lato della stanza. 

A Theo non rimase altra scelta che afferrare il braccio dell'ostinato lupo mannaro e lottarono l'uno contro l'altro, Liam provando a liberarsi dalla presa della chimera per afferrare la caffeina di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno e Theo provando a trascinarlo a letto e via dalle bevande. 

Alla fine vinse Theo, dal momento che sembrava essere il meno stanco dei due, e  tirò  Liam  sul letto.

“Perché sei così testardo riguardo a questo? Non posso semplicemente lasciarti tutto solo con la tua insonnia, i tuoi incubi peggioreranno!” affermò Liam, come se cercasse di farlo capire a Theo. 

“Beh, non posso semplicemente farti privare ancora del sonno, hai un aspetto da far paura,” rispose Theo. Liam sbatté le palpebre stancamente e poi un altro sbadiglio prese piede. 

“Senti, e se solo- provassimo a dormire per una volta, _tutti e due_ ,” disse Theo dopo un po',o avrebbero trovato un compromesso, o non lo avrebbe convinto a fare altrimenti.

“ _Va bene._ Ma al primo segno che stai avendo un incubo , torniamo a stare di nuovo svegli,” Liam si arrese, provando a suonare minaccioso, ma la sua voce era troppo stanca, era una sorpresa che fosse riuscito ad arrivare a questo punto. 

“Va bene.”

Theo aspettò che Liam si assopisse e , appena pensò che il lupo mannaro  si  fosse addormentato,  provò ad alzarsi dal lato del letto dove era sdraiato per andare al piano di sotto . Prima che ci riuscisse ,  un paio di braccia forti,  _troppo forti_ , si avvolsero attorno al suo petto e non lo lasciavano andare.

“Dormi anche tu, non andrai da nessuna parte a tenere il muso e rimanere sveglio, e _basta_ ,” mormorò Liam vicino all'orecchio di Theo. Ci vollero alcuni minuti alla chimera per adattarsi alla nuova posizione in cui si trovavano, ma dopo un po' si rilassò. 

Quella volta dormirono fino a mezzogiorno, dal momento che era sabato. Nessuno dei due si svegliò o altro, e Theo... i suoi incubi adesso sembravano essersene andati. Sembrava che,dopotutto, Liam fosse stato davvero d'aiuto. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, a differenza delle precedenti, non è comica. Sì, Theo e Liam sono sempre loro, riescono comunque a suonare divertenti nelle loro interazioni, ma tutta questa insonnia mi ha messo tristezza mentre leggevo. Della serie, ogni tanto ci vuole anche una nota di angst.  
> Intanto, ho in corso un'altra traduzione, ma ci vorrà più tempo perché è più lunga e sono appena ad un terzo del lavoro. Ma, salvo imprevisti, arriverà anche quella.  
> Alla prossima!  
> P.s. Ogni tanto vi sarà capitato di notare uno "spazio" dove non ci voleva. E' l'html che ha avuto la meglio su di me. T_T  
> Ilaria


End file.
